Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-15
The Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-15, USAF/DoD designation Type 14, NATO reporting name Fagot, is was a Soviet-built jet fighter most famous for its use against the American F-86 Sabre in the Korean War. The MiG also possessed the innovation of swept wings to reduce drag at high-speed. The aircraft was also the winner of the first jet against jet dogfight in the early days of the Korean War. The MiG-15 was one of the first successful swept-wing jet fighters, its first battle was during the last days of the Chinese Civil war and it achieved fame during the Korean War where early in the war, it outclassed all straight-winged enemy fighters. The MiG-15 is often mentioned along with the North American F-86 Sabre as among the best fighter aircraft of the Korean War and in comparisons with fighters of other eras. Today the MiG-15 has fallen out of use in favor of more advanced jet fighters but is still used by North Korea in a limited way. Battle vs. Focke-Wulf Ta 183 (by SPARTAN 119) MiG-15: Ta-183: A flight of five MiG-15s flew over North Korea when, suddenly, all five pilots were blinded by a flash of light. When they opened there eyes, none of the landmarks that were below them could be seen, instead they were flying over what looked like... Berlin during the Second World War... "What the hell just happened!?", one of the pilots said into the radio. "I don't know. It looks likes like were somewhere else... If I didn't know better, I'd say we were somewhere in Europe, probably Germany.... Berlin, maybe.", the lead pilot said. "How is that possib...", the MiG pilot was cut off when a rocket of some sort flew at him, "Incoming!!!" The pilot began to maneuver his plane to avoid the missile, but it seemed to follow the MiG, scoring a direct hit and blowing apart the aircraft . The surviving MiGs turned in the direction of the attacking aircraft. They looked a bit like their own MiGs, but marked with the iron cross on their wings and a swastika on the tail. "What the hell is going on here!?", the lead pilot thought, seconds before a Ruhrstahl X-4 streaked towards his aircraft. The lead MiG pilot turned sharply away from the missile, dodging it. The pilot of the lead Ta-183 was surprised, the Russians weren't supposed to have anything this advanced. The lead MiG pilot flew at one of the outer two Ta-183s, 23mm cannons blazing. The Ta-183 tried to return fire, but too late, the Ta-183 took several explosive shells to the left wingroot. The wing was blown off and the aircraft plummeted from the sky . A Ta-183 launched an X-4 in retaliation, hitting a MiG and blowing off its tail, sending the aircraft down in a fireball . Suddenly, the Ta-183 pilot saw tracer tracers fly over his canopy and took made evasive maneuvers. The Ta-183 managed to out maneuver the MiG on its tail, but it maneuvers lead it right into the gunsight of the lead MiG pilot. The pilot fired off his cannons, a 37mm round blowing away the front of the Ta-183 . The Ta-183 that escaped the MiG tailing it turned his attention to the Russian leader's wingman, firing off his four 30mm cannons into the tail, setting it ablaze and taking down the MiG . The Ta-183, however, didn't notice a MiG coming up from above. The MiG pilot fired his 23mm cannons at the enemy, one of them hitting the German aircraft in the cockpit, killing the pilot. The aircraft went of control and crashed . The Ta-183 lead pilot took down another MiG with an X-4 missile . At the same time, the MiG pilot shot down the Ta-183 leader's wingman . The Ta-183 flight leader, infuriated by the loss of his squadron, fired off an X-4 at the MiG. The MiG leader, however, maneuvered his plane so that missile missed. The two aircraft flew at each other, guns blazing. Tracer's flew over the Russian pilot's canopy as he held down the trigger. His guns hit their mark, hitting the remaining X-4 missile on the German aircraft's wing. The warhead exploded and the wing was blown off, sending the Ta-183 spiraling down to the ground . The MiG pilot turned to the east. Even if this was another time, and perhaps some kind of sci-fi alternate universe, one thing remained. He did'nt have the fuel or ammunition to get into any more fights. WINNER: MiG-15 Expert's Opinion While the Ta-183 carried air-to-air missiles, these were wire-guided weapons that were probably more effective against bombers. The Ta-183 also had more guns, but this offensive advantage was canceled out by the MiG's superior speed, service ceiling, and the fact that MiG actually came into existence, thus having a proven combat record. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Vehicles